


Legolas 25 for Robyn

by Bethann



Series: Art Work [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fanart, Illustrations, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethann/pseuds/Bethann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sketch for Robyn!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legolas 25 for Robyn

**Author's Note:**

> You can see more of my work here: http://bethannng.deviantart.com/

This is done on 12x9 Bristol Vellum paper using grahpite pencils, a kneaded eraser and white gel pen. 

 


End file.
